The Black Statue
by Nala Ethereal
Summary: A young Valek, leaves his signiture black statues after each assignment. However, he requires more of a challenge and begins to leave his statues for his target to find first. How long will it be until his statues will be the cause of his undoing?


**Please read!! Authors Note important for future fanfics!**:

Just to let you know, that while I was getting the fanfic administrators to create this "Study series" category for all the fanfics based on the Poison study, Magic study and Fire study books. I also got them to create a "Glass series" category which will harbour the stories based on the spin-off books Storm glass, sea glass and spy glass by Maria V. Snyder. Although you can not see the glass series category yet, as no one has added any stories to that category so far, but believe me its there ready and waiting for your contributions!

**The Black Statue**

**Chapter 1**

Darkness crept over the sky. The night provided ample coverage. The glint of Valek's favoured dagger flickered in the lone candle light in the room. Valek could see the rising of his targets chest across the large room. Valek was to be paid handsomely by the Lady for this assassination.

Valek, fresh in the assassination game, was the youngest skilled assassin already despite being only in his early twenties. His skills were already reputable within the high ranking families who were privy to afford Valek's specific talents. Valek although new to the business, had already witnessed the corruption and the snide bickering within the royal family. He was the person employed to do the back stabbing quite literally.

He surveyed his surroundings, disgusted at the extravagance of the décor and the arrogance of this so called royal. The Duke lay sleeping on the bed. He was 5th in line for the throne. This was a threat from the other royal members to their succession to the throne. In particular the Lady Brusque who was 6th in line who would ascend to 5th in line once the endeavour she paid for was achieved.

Valek carefully walked across the lavishly decorated room. The items easily could have sustained a village to survive for many months.

The night took full hold. Valek looked down to the Duke's resting body. He held the knife close to the Duke's throat. The sleeping draft Butter root Valek slipped into the Duke's drink with his evening meal earlier had worked perfectly.

Slowly he took the dagger in his hand and in one clean motion drew the blade across the Duke's flesh. The effect was almost immediate. In an instant, the Duke's eyes flung open in shock and horror to have a dark figure above him holding a knife with blood dripping off the tip. The Duke tried to shout out, but his words failed to form. With that, the Duke died.

Valek wiped the blood from his knife on the duke's pillow case. He walked to the desk situated in the Duke's bedroom. The elegant hand carved mahogany desk was filled with the Duke's personal effects. Valek removed the items quietly behind the desk so no to alert the servants. He reached into one of his many hidden pockets in his black cover gear and took out a black statue of a scarab dung beetle he had carved. Valek reminisced of how long it took for him to carve this particular statue. The detail was exemplary, he thought proudly of his own work. He considered it quite fitting this signature statue would come to represent the Duke's character.

The Duke was a scourge of the lands. He gambled and took advantage of many young women who were in no position to refuse. Valek knew the disrespectable reputation of the Duke, although nevertheless he did not care about the Duke's behaviour and extra-curricular activities. It was no concern of his. He knew he was doing the people a service with the duke's death. Nevertheless it was of little consequence to Valek.

Valek placed the black scarab beetle in the centre of the desk in full view. The statue sparkled with glints of silver upon the beetle's shell.

Valek backed away and silently jumped out through the window from which he entered and slipped into the darkness and waited till he heard word that the body was found.

He quickly changed from his black camouflage and into non-suspicious street clothes. He entered a nearby pub for the night and ordered himself a good warm meal and a drink and proceeded upstairs to his rented room to sleep the rest of the night.

The next morning soon came, and Valek was awoken rudely by a high pitched scream. Valek opened his eyes and smiled. The scream was confirmation of last nights' assignment had been discovered, probably by an unsuspecting young maid, he thought to himself. With another part of his mission completed, the next part of the plan was already in motion………………breakfast.

**Well, I would love your reviews and comments. I hope you enjoyed the story. More chapters will ensue.**


End file.
